


Cats Fight

by alittlebit2011



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Therianthropy Tony&Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: 無關勝負。





	Cats Fight

**Author's Note:**

> PWP！獸人AU！無劇情！OOC！

午夜，Tony悄悄翻牆跳進御花園裡。

牆很高，土很硬，但Tony落地的聲響卻比雨點還輕。他壓低身體，嗅著四周的氣息，讓敏銳的感官領他前行，穿越黑暗的花園來到寢宮。

王子的房間位在宮殿右翼，柔和的光線從雕飾華麗的窗櫺傾瀉而出，裡面依稀有人影晃動。正值守衛輪班空檔，大門兩側空無一人。

 _很好。_ Tony滿意地咧開嘴。

月光下，他的牙齒 **閃閃發亮** 。

長廊盡頭，一扇門半開，Tony悄無聲息地走了進去。房間寬敞明亮，除了一張堅實的柚木桌、一把椅子和一張大床外，沒有任何虛飾。巨大的床鋪絲廉半掩，空氣中有一抹淡雅的幽香。

Tony皺皺鼻子，這股味道對現在的他來說有點太... _撲鼻_ 。

"你是誰家走失的啊？" 一個渾厚愉快的聲音從房間另一頭傳來，Tony今晚的目標——Asgard王位繼承人——Thor Odinson大步朝他走來。

王子身上僅著一件長袍，鬆軟的白毛巾掛在肩頭，半長金髮隨意披散其上，末稍還留有沐浴後的水氣。

Tony傲慢地擺動尾巴，當你擁有1250磅的咬力，在多數情況下都不會感到緊張，何況許多有錢有勢的傢伙都喜歡養 **豹** 當寵物，他並不擔心王子能認出自己。

呃，總之不會太擔心。

Thor拍拍他的頭。敢對獸人做出這種舉動就要有四肢不全的心理準備，但Tony懂得自我控制。

Thor走到門邊將門上鎖，回來時順手拿起桌上的一個盤子。

"來，這裡有些食物，你餓了吧？"

盤子擺到Tony面前，他心中豹子的那部分口水直流，望著淋漓的血管和晃動的肥肉——

盤子的內緣泛著銀色的金屬光澤。

他謹慎地抬頭。Thor微笑回望。

"不餓嗎？你的嘴巴說你餓了。"

有東西扣住Tony的脖子，他轉頭去咬，只咬到長袍的衣帶，頸子隨即感到一陣刺痛。

"我向來喜歡在我的所有物上宣示主權。" 笑容消失了，Thor蹲下來湊到Tony眼前說，"這個銀項圈是我特別為你準備的，喜歡嗎？Tony。"

 

*

 

沒人知道為什麼只有銀才能對獸人造成真正傷害，雖然這個項圈並非全由純銀打造，不過是在皮革外側鑲上銀邊，但要對付今晚的Tony已經十分足夠，他毫無準備，被抓了個措手不及。

銀的效果開始顯現出來，力量從Tony體內快速流失，繼續維持豹形變得越發困難。

在本能的驅使下，Tony _變身了_ 。

他發出綿延不絕的吼聲，在地板上翻滾撲騰，背骨拉直抽長，獸掌折成人手，豹形縮小人形放大，兩種形態互相交疊拉扯。

 ** _喀噠_** ，輕柔詭異的一聲。結束了，一如開始時突然。

Tony氣喘吁吁地伏在地上，身上大片的蜜色肌膚隨著急促的呼吸劇烈起伏，他赤身裸體，僅有一層晶瑩的薄汗覆蓋全身。變身需要投入大量的注意力與集中力，受到銀項圈干擾的Tony無法完全化為人形，只見一條長長的豹尾自他脊骨末端延伸開展，在渾圓挺翹的臀部上蜷繞成圈，淩亂不羈的深色頭髮中則聳著一對毛茸茸的豹耳。

"你瘋了！你明知道在Asgard擁有銀是犯法的！" Tony氣息不穩的控訴，瞪向Thor的棕色大眼裡滿是難以置信。

Thor剛剛一直以一種優雅的閒適半坐臥在床上，居高臨下的觀賞著這齣變身秀。 "為了你，我不介意破個例。" 他尊貴地說，姿態也是天生就位於食物鏈頂端的感覺，渾身散發出某種泰然自若、蓄勢待發的高高在上。

正是Tony最討厭的那種。

"哼，露出真面目了是吧？裝什麼公平正義。" Tony齜牙，露出比起普通人類而言仍嫌稍長的犬齒挑釁。

答錯了。

一般狀況下，Thor向來不怎麼介意這種口舌之能，不僅是出於對獵物的尊重，很多時候也是因為別有一番樂趣，但今晚的他卻沒了以往的興致和餘裕，他使勁一拽，把Tony拖近。

再次往前栽倒的Tony這才注意到Thor手中那條和項圈相連的銀色鎖鏈。

"鎳作的？" Tony嘲笑，透過又密又長的睫毛上緣瞅著Thor，似乎一點兒也不急著站起來，也似乎一點兒都沒把自己目前的處境放在心上，他本來還想再多刻薄幾句，卻被Thor一把掐住下顎。

"該有人教教你怎麼正確使用你這張嘴。" Thor沉聲說，起身站到Tony面前，手中長鏈一圈一圈繞過手掌，迫使Tony跪在Thor衣袍大敞的雙腿中間，把頭越仰越高。

_哦。_

Tony的眼睛瞬間睜大，因為理解而生的警惕，以及——

**欲望。**

 

*

 

Thor的老二巨大滾燙，在Tony的嘴裡進進出出。Thor仍然掌控著Tony的下巴，讓Tony無法按照自己的喜好自由吞吐吸吮。Thor臉上的表情因為背光而晦暗不清，但Tony還是可以從對方繃緊的前額和抿直的嘴角看出Thor的自制力正被牢牢緊束，而無論是什麼系住了王子，Tony唯一想做的就是將其摧毀殆盡。

於是他在Thor的注視下，非常刻意地翻了翻眼睛，設法以一個嘴裡塞滿老二的人所能辦到的最大程度傳達出他的嘲弄。暗藍的眼睛瞇緊了，一個挺腰，Thor粗長的陰莖直抵Tony咽後壁，Tony忍不住乾嘔，Thor停住不動，生理性的淚水霎時漫過Tony眼眶。

"別再挑戰我。" Thor說，眼中閃出雷電般的光芒。

Thor向前戳刺的速度開始加快，他扣住Tony下顎的力道現在宛如鐵鉗，Tony沒法控制節奏或把頭撇開，只能努力放鬆喉嚨，同時在每一次Thor抽出時盡可能吸足氧氣，透明的唾液順著Tony嘴角不停流下，牽出淫糜的銀絲。Thor的拇指逗留在Tony那張含著自己陰莖的嘴上，來回描摹的樣子就像那是他無法抵抗的引力。隨著一次尤為深入的挺動，Thor無預警射進Tony嘴裡，Tony嗆住了，可Thor還是沒有後退，直到他確定Tony把他的精液全都嚥下他才鬆手抽開。

空氣猛地竄入，Tony倒在地上不住嗆咳，每一次呼吸都感覺自己的喉嚨、胸口和肺臟像被狠狠扯開，沒給Tony太多喘息的機會，Thor手中長鏈一振，將Tony直接甩上床。

"咳、咳咳...搞什麼鬼？你是真的，咳...真的生氣了？" 揉揉酸痛的下巴，Tony四仰八叉的攤在床上問。

"你說呢？你一個月才回來一次！身為你的戀人、你的 **伴侶** ，我想我非常有資格生氣。" Thor抱起雙臂回應，模樣卻不像他所想要展現的那麼冷靜。

剛才的性事早已成功將Thor喚起，讓他難以再維持完整人形。燈光下，Thor耳朵的位置和形狀都變了，變得又短又圓，竄出頭頂，半長金髮現在更長了，向下延伸至肩膀，比起頭髮更像鬃毛，穿出長袍的尾巴憤怒地颼颼擺動，末端還長著一簇深色長毛。

是的，獸人之國Asgard自古以來的統治者皆為 **獅** 型獸人，Thor自然也不例外。

原本盡情伸著懶腰的Tony一聽，這才靈巧地翻過身子望向他的王子殿下，頗感意外的歪著一邊耳朵，"不會吧？當初在長老議會前替我擔保的不就是你嗎？"

"那是因為我知道那會讓你快樂！" Thor低喝，拳頭一下握、一下放，難以言喻的焦躁在他體內不斷攀升。

"我是很快樂，人類世界比我原先以為的要好玩多了。" 不覺有異的Tony開心地晃晃尾巴同意， "有幾個傢伙真的很有意思：一個超級士兵、一個脾氣發作就要人命的大塊頭、還有一對暗殺高手。" 他帶著自己都沒意識到的喜愛之情一一細數，"我有沒有跟你說過，我們有一次——"

"你、說、過、了，很、多、次。" Thor猛地打斷，相當咬牙切齒。

Tony眨眨眼。

_原來如此。_

"所以你才整出這些？" 他彎起嘴角，朝脖子上的項圈和地上的銀盤揮手示意，"矮油，我們的小獅王該不會是寂寞了吧？" 到底沒忍住，Tony臉上的表情徹底咧成一個壞笑。

"不准那樣叫我！" Thor吼，不出所料地撲向Tony。

Tony笑嘻嘻往後一倒，兩人滾作一團，都在試圖取得上風制伏對方，Tony本就不著片縷，Thor的浴袍也早早被判出局，肉貼肉的交纏扭動讓這場角力變調得十分冶蕩。

Thor利用天生的體型優勢再度翻到Tony上方，惱怒地抓住Tony反抗的雙臂，將它們釘死在黑髮男人的腦袋上，Tony意思意思的掙了幾下，Thor發出充滿佔有欲的低咆，把手抓得更緊。

"認輸了？" Tony仰臉沖他笑，邊問邊喘，大眼因戲謔而光芒閃耀。

Thor兇猛的吻住Tony，以最有效率的方式堵上那張氣死人不償命的嘴，Tony欣然迎之，張嘴任Thor為所欲為，尖牙與利齒互相噬咬、碰撞，腥甜血味在彼此交換的唾液中迅速彌漫開來，引起Tony短短的嗚咽，Thor伸長舌頭探的更深，順著Tony的上顎捲動磨蹭，吻得Tony幾近窒息。

等蹂躪夠了，Thor才稍稍退開。

"向我發誓，說你永遠不會愛上別人。" Thor抵在Tony紅腫刺痛的唇上命令。

他的聲音低緩沙啞，仍如帝王般威儀，聽不出一點破綻，但在這麼近的距離裡一切都無所遁形。不安與渴切，希冀與迫望——所有那些Thor願意讓Tony看見的， Tony能夠理解的、不能理解的種種情愫都在那雙天藍色的眼眸中纏結、翻湧。

Tony頓覺口乾舌燥，心如擂鼓。他想要。想要 **那個** 。想要Thor眼中的神色，想要Thor再也不會用這種眼神看其他人。Tony不記得自己曾經像此刻一樣如此凶蠻的渴望過任何東西。

"發誓？呃，好、好，這沒問題，這我，這我做得到，" 他知道自己嗑巴得都快趕上唱片跳針了，可他就是停不下來，"前題是，你也得向我保證、向我保證這誓言是雙向的？"

_媽的，我剛剛是不是用了疑問句？_

Tony感覺他的心臟不是被撕成兩半就是漲得快爆掉了，先前的遊刃有餘彷佛來自另外一個人、另外一個時空。

_完了完了完了全毀了！_ **_我不知道_ ** _！我怎麼會知道！我以為今晚就和之前的那些夜晚一樣沒什麼區別！我從來沒想過，沒想過Thor也會對我——喔，該死！瞧我都說了些什麼蠢話？天吶天吶天吶我要失去他了——_

"很公平，我答應了。" Thor微笑，正是能讓人從裡暖到外的那種。

然後Tony就又能正常呼吸了。

" **行** ，我——行啊！" Tony大笑，頭還暈著，伶牙俐齒的本事就已經奇跡似地原地滿血復活，"那你現在是要開始操我，還是我得先學迪士尼公主開口唱完主題曲之後再——唔嗯嗯——"

Thor摁住他，再度把他吻進床墊裡。

這次就溫柔許多，Thor的嘴巴又暖又甜又潮，還浸著他獨有的辛辣，Tony簡直要嚐不夠，他喜歡——他 _能_ 就這麼吻上一輩子。但顯然Thor有其他更重要的打算，他鬆開對Tony的禁錮，整個人覆上去，一隻手滑下Tony身側，所到之處燃起一串火苗，火燙的舌尖向下掃蕩，在鎖骨那兒逡巡了一會兒後繼續往下，來到胸口，舐著乳尖舔咬逗弄，直到它充血挺立。Tony發出一聲小小的尖叫，Thor抬眼，在Tony面前對另一邊如法炮製，目光一刻不離，當中滿溢的掠奪性直叫Tony心律一陣亂顫，抖得像又經歷一場無名恐慌發作。

"鄭重宣佈，你對我的心臟有著非常、非常壞的影響。" Tony喘息。

"我知道。" Thor貼著Tony的肚皮輕笑，震動立時下擴。他分開Tony雙腿，將自己安置其中，嘴唇沿著Tony髖骨到盆骨的堅硬曲線一路蜿蜒。Tony已經很硬了，當Thor用舌頭在Tony繃緊的小腹上一圈圈打轉時，他硬到發痛的老二甚至無須依靠任何外力就開始泌出滴滴前液。

被撩撥到不行，Tony伸手想撫慰自己，卻被Thor重重一口咬在大腿內側。

"嗷！你幹嘛？" Tony驚叫，疼痛與快感各半。

"我有允許你摸自己嗎？" Thor慢吞吞的說，一下一下舔著Tony皮膚上滲出的血點。

"老天！" Tony哀鳴，挫敗地把頭跌落在床上，"你這是要玩死我啊？"

"改天吧。" Thor撐起身子，朝Tony露齒一笑。

Tony本想回嘴來著，可Thor偏要挑在這時旋過上身去取床櫃上的潤滑，光影交錯下，Thor堪稱完美的肉體纖毫畢現，他的身體沒什麼是Tony沒見過的，但每次都還是能令他目眩神迷、神魂顛倒。

Thor轉回來，抬起Tony右腿掛在自己臂彎上，又塞了個枕頭到Tony懸空的脊柱下，動作流暢，一氣呵成。光顧著兩眼發直，死盯Thor背肌伸展的Tony完全任人擺佈，待他回過神來，一根充分被油膏浸潤過的手指已經溜下他的臀縫，在入口處揉擠按壓。

" **專．心** 。" Thor湊近，嘶聲警告，不等Tony辯白，便用靈巧有力的手指將他刺穿。

這下Tony不專心也得專心。對，當你屁股裡有根滑溜的手指在勤耕不懈就是有此等奇效。他的大腦充斥著嗡嗡的白噪音，所有血液一路往下狂奔，滑膩的肉棒隨Thor每一下探索、戳弄卜卜跳動。

"才一根就這麼濕了？" Thor調笑，神情看著卻並不愉悅。

Tony咬住嘴唇，愣是不肯支聲。不行，不能在專制王權面前輕易示弱，得讓他見識見識人民意志的堅忍卓絕——至少再絕個幾秒鐘。

耐心終告用罄，Thor撤出手指，握住自己腫脹堅挺的老二，對準後一口氣全捅了進去。

Tony登時被插的眼冒金星，很爽，Thor的雞巴那麼大，比手指不知粗了多少，大大地滿足了Tony被開拓後亟需填滿的空虛，但也很痛，因為Tony根本來不及適應，Thor接下來的舉措更是火上澆油，他抓住Tony膝蓋，將他扳得雙腿大開，毫不留情地操進Tony身體裡，又快又狠，像在給Tony打上烙印，像在宣示自己主權，像是要從此佔領Tony的身心靈直到世界末日。

Tony有限的自制力經過方才那場漫長前戲的折騰後本就所剩無幾，這會兒哪還有餘力招架？感官神經彷佛通通都著了火，燒灼的快感夾裹著美妙的疼痛席捲全身，Tony就快撐不下去了。

"...T、Thor...嗯...啊...停—停下來...嗯...不...不要——”

破碎的呻吟一窒，Tony激烈的射了。

一片金光閃耀的高潮中，Tony爽到動彈不得只剩躺在那兒倒氣的份兒，但即使如此，他也很難不去注意到他親愛的王子殿下好像一點都沒有退出去的打算。

"你好敏感，" Thor說，聲音是緊繃的平靜，"沒幾下就被插射了，還不用碰你這裡。" 他伸出一根食指，由下而上劃過Tony才剛釋放的性器，指尖還蹭上了一點白濁。

"那是因為老子憋了一個月！你個該死的王八蛋，還不快從我身上他媽的滾開！" Tony一緩過勁兒來就用他最接近吼叫的氣若遊絲喊。

Tony Stark不害羞，甭管他顴骨上可疑的紅暈是怎麼來的，他就 _ **不**_ 。狂爆粗口也 **不是** 為了要掩飾自己老二在此情此景下竟有再度蠢動的趨勢。

 _叛徒！_ 他暗罵，悲憤的看到那不爭氣的東西又抽了抽。

"一個月？所以——沒有別人？" Thor逼問，傾身靠得更近。

釘在Tony身體裡的那根兇器因此嵌得更深，有效地終結了Tony想用腳把Thor踹下去的企圖。但讓Tony之所以停下反抗的還有他目之所見，焦躁與不安似重又在Thor眼中徘徊，那是比幾乎完全盛開的瞳孔還要漆黑的顏色。

 _我們啊，就是一對傻屌。_ Tony不由得在心裡翻了個大大的白眼。他向來清楚自己早就愛Thor愛得發昏，只是直到今天才曉得，原來眼前這個無論從各方面來看都是天之驕子一詞在世上實體化的傢伙，對自己的感覺竟然也是一樣。雖然不知道Thor到底是中了哪門子邪，但Tony對此可沒啥好抱怨的，他只希望——衷心希望Thor清醒的那一天永遠永遠永遠也不會到來。

不過，感動歸感動，該找補的面子還是得好好找補回來才行。

"唔，不好說啊，" Tony故作天真地霎霎眼睫毛，"你接茬試試不就知道了？" 還惡劣地夾了Thor一下。

"正有此意。" Thor咆哮，貨真價實的一聲獅吼，其原始獸性激起Tony一陣共鳴的顫抖。

戰局再開。

 

*

 

"...嗯...哈、哈...嗯...啊..." Tony斷斷續續的呻吟著，汗水打濕的黑髮落在兩頰頰側，以一種特定的頻率前後搖擺晃動。

他四肢著地跪趴在床上，屁股高高翹起，承受著Thor每一次規律緩慢的撞擊，項圈上的長鏈穩穩牽在Thor手中，一切行動都被限制，同樣遭到嚴格管束的還有Tony的老二，Thor的獅子尾巴現正纏在他陰莖根部，徹底斷了Tony所有退路。

倒不是說他真有這個需要就是。

這是一場勝負僅在毫釐之間的意志之戰，Tony能看到事情是怎麼發生的，他 _想要_ 它發生。

Thor持鏈在手，全程操駕著Tony，他插得既深且重，還該死的精準，一下一下全撞在Tony前列腺上，他滴落的前液多到都足以把床單弄濕一小塊了，但只要Thor的尾巴還箍著他就射不出來，想射又不能射，這未獲緩解的射精欲望讓他的後穴反射性地縮個不停。

"嘶——好舒服，你真緊..." Thor嘆息，俯身咬住Tony尖尖的豹耳百般折磨。

"這...這樣就...相、相信我了？" Tony嘶啞地說，試著讓呼哧帶喘的聲音聽起來更像挑釁一點而非可憐兮兮的嗚咽。

Thor聞言重重往前一頂，"最終會的。" 他在他耳際允諾，奇異地混和了懲罰與寵溺。

期待的顫慄順著Tony的脊柱延燒而下。

 _有時候就是不可能贏過Thor。_ Tony恍惚地想，自己能做的也只有儘量不要輸得太難看而已。

來不及了。

Thor突然攥住Tony敏感的尾巴，先是慢慢捋過其上滿布的美麗斑紋，再越過尾端回到根部揉捏撫弄，Tony雙膝一軟，要不是鏈子拉住準會一頭砸在床上。尾巴根部幅射出的快感沿著脊椎一路爆裂，Tony難以抑制地弓起身子，指甲用力刨進床墊，深色的眼睛頓時霧氣氤氳。

"不、不要...尾、尾巴..." Tony鬆開咬得死緊的嘴唇，費力擠出這麼一句，渾身抖得像篩糠一樣。

Thor暫時停下動作，"什麼尾巴？是這邊的嗎？" 他明知故問，繞在Tony老二上的獅尾開始不緊不慢的上下套弄，見Tony根本說不出半個字又繼續用手在Tony尾巴根部揉弄不休。"還是這裡的？嗯？你不說清楚我怎麼知道？"

_..._ _這混蛋！_

Tony沒辦法，只好轉頭硬逼自己開口再試一次。

"尾巴...我的尾巴...別、別弄我的尾巴——"

他狠狠地瞪著那個可惡的、愛欺負人的(未來的)萬獸之王。

沒想到他瞪到的是他媽的 _自取滅亡_ 。

在Thor眼中，Tony腫脹微啟的嘴唇，染成粉色的臉頰和若隱若現的柔軟舌尖，無一不是遠比貓薄荷更為強效的催情劑，尤其是那雙因情欲而朦朧失焦的濕潤大眼，再配上語不成聲的淩亂喘息——別說挑逗了，這根本就是赤裸裸的勾引加撒嬌！

Thor殘存的自制力至此全面潰散。

無法再滿足於現在的姿勢，他放開Tony尾巴，扯起長鏈將Tony拽成跪姿，另一隻手握緊Tony髖骨，固定住他後猛然挺身。

Tony悠長、無聲地呻吟著被貫穿。Thor插得那麼重、那麼深，徹底把他撐開，一次一次幾乎完全抽出再用力撞回，循環往復，持續不斷。Tony無處可逃，無計可施，只能接納，只有接納。當Tony胸口向後拱起的弧度夠了，Thor就把一隻手繞至他身前，掐住乳頭揉撚拉扯，再往下握住Tony的勃起，保持手、胯的節奏一致，讓Tony在操進自己拳頭裡的同時狠操Tony。

Tony掙扎著喘息，整片下體都在快感中滾滾燒燙，他努力想在壓力和入侵中尋找一絲緩解卻遍尋不到，肉體各處的愉悅彼此撞擊、交疊，Thor的每個舉動都為他帶來更強烈的暈眩，掛在長長睫毛上的水珠終於承受不住滑落下墜，想要射精的欲望強烈到近乎疼痛。

"還不行喔，" Thor在被操哭的Tony耳邊低嗥，尾巴仍綁在Tony陰莖根部，" **你是我的** ，聽見了嗎？ **我、的！** " 他一字一字地說，伴以每一下的深插和強擼。

Tony無法思考，也說不出話，只得胡亂地點著頭。

"很好。" Thor滿意地咆哮，鬆開尾巴。

所有累積的欲火和快感於此刻全數爆發，高潮瞬間擊中Tony，他大叫著射了，後穴緊緊裹住Thor攣縮抽搐，Thor嗆出一聲介於Tony名字和髒話之間的吼叫，最後抽送了一下、兩下、三下——也跟著越過頂峰，在Tony體內清空自己。

之後的事多少有些模糊，Tony仰面躺在床上，隱約感覺到脖子上的項圈被打開了，Thor幫他按摩了一會兒，先是用手現在換成嘴，埋在他脖子附近又蹭又啃，濃密的絡腮胡刺得他直癢癢。

盯著那顆動來動去的金色腦袋，Tony這才意識到，自己其實是想輸的。

沒有別人。從來就沒有，我愛的是你，Thor，只有你。

"我也愛你，Tony。" Thor抬頭望著他，笑意盈盈。

"呃，我說出來了？" 他眨眨眼。

"沒錯。" Thor歡快地說，亮出一口白牙。

"嘿，收起你的混帳笑容，老子故意讓你贏的。" Tony說，但他臉上的笑容一點也不比Thor小。

"這不是遊戲，Tony，我是認真的。" Thor說得無比莊重。

"我也是啊，不然——" Tony拉長尾音，湊過去往Thor嘴巴上飛快的舔了一口，"三戰兩勝怎麼樣？" 他退開微笑。

Thor大吼一聲朝他撲來。

看來這場仗還有得打。

 

[完]

 


End file.
